This project is designed to develop new techniques for isolating large quantities of viable islets for effective transplantation eventually into the diabetic patient. Animal models are currently being utilized to perform these studies. Methods of perfusion, distension and predigestion of the pancreas are being examined. An automated method of pancreatic tissue digestion has been developed as well. Purification of the islet tissue is being examined in order to attempt methods of immuno-alteration of the tissue prior to transplantation. The final long term goal of this project is to develop the methods of islet isolation so that a safe, reliable source of islet tissue is available for transplanting the diabetic patient.